Ravioli
by pastelkhaleesi
Summary: A collection of random drabbles to fill all your ravioli needs.


**Hey babes, long time no see eh? Yeah I know. I've pretty much left everyone hanging on their weekly dose of Ravioli. I've lacked inspiration. I don't wanna do episode driven chapters anymore, instead I'd much prefer doing little drabbles based on Ravioli moments in each episode or sometimes just random little things. I'm writing this just after watching Even Cowgirls Get The Black And Blues, and there was some pretty cute Ravioli in tonight's episode. So without further ado, here's chapter 1. . .**

* * *

 _~Forget~_

"Olivia Moore" I said hesitantly, almost as if he had just delivered some heartbreaking news. Thankfully that wasn't the case; that was the last thing I needed right now.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to see the most awkward looking cowboy ever: Ravi. I couldn't help but let out a giggle when I realized it was him. While it was an awkward look for him, it was an adorable awkward. "You came!" I gushed, clinging to him. "Yes, yes I did."

I couldn't help but giggle again looking at him again after we'd pulled apart. "I'm sorry," I said, taking in his outfit once again "but god damn this is too precious."

"I'm sorry, what was that little tyke?" he teased. I put on my grumpy cat face. "I'm not that short" I said. He liked to tease me about my height. It reminded me just how tall Ravi was. While I was a small 5'2, he towered over me at 6'4. But I kind of liked our height difference; we made a cute team.

"You're up next, girlie" the MC told me as he finished writing down the info of the people behind me. I froze up a little bit. Ravi notices my stiffness and places a hand on my shoulder. "You'll do fine, okay? Your song is solid."

"But what if my voice cracks? What if in the middle of the song some guy yells out 'show your hooters' and I go all full-on zombie on his ass?"

"What-if's, Liv, that's all they are." Ravi reassured me. That did make me a feel a little better.

"Give it up for a virgin of Singer/Songwriter Night, Olivia Moore!" Blasted over the speakers of the microphone when the song ended. I felt Ravi's hand rub my back slightly, calming me down. And with that I took a deep breath and stepped towards the stage.

I sat up on the cold stool, guitar across my lap. I began to play. "This is a song about two people who love eachother, but are constantly hurting eachother."

Ravi watched intently as I played, recording me on his phone as he watched. He had an incredibly proud look on his face. He filled me with the happiness I needed.

In the back I could see Lacey's ex, an unreadable look on his face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I couldn't tell if he was mad or sad or touched.

"I've got to let you go" I sang the last line of my song, and was immediately met with an overwhelming amount of applause. Despite most of it coming from Ravi, I was happy with myself.

Ravi held out his hand to help me down with the happiest face I've ever seen on him. It warmed my heart.

"See, you did amazing Liv!" Ravi gushed. "I don't know if I did amazing," I said, "but I am proud of myself."

"You gonna stay? Have a few drinks?" Ravi asked me. I thought about it for a moment: until this point I had thought I was the most pathetic person in the world what with spending my birthday alone. Even after reuniting with Peyton, I'd still been pretty down in the dumps about myself. Major, mom, Evan; I'd messed up pretty irreversibly with them. But after letting it out in my song, truth be told I felt a little better.

"ok" I said simply.

We made our way over to the bar and began drinking. We shared things we hadn't told anyone before; I told him about being disowned by my mother and brother, he told me about the lack of luck he'd with his last few dates. It was nice to vent, and the other person's company was comforting.

Being with Ravi like this made feel something I hadn't felt with anyone before; not with Major, not with Lowell. Not even with Peyton. It was almost this weird feeling of security that I never knew existed. I forgot all about how I messed up with Major and mom and Evan and how I basically killed Lowell. For once it felt okay to forget. For once I'm my entire time being a zombie, I felt happy.


End file.
